Let It Go
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Let It Go, originally sung by Indina Menzel/Elsa of Frozen paraodied to Let It Go sung by Ace and Sabo of One Piece. Something's wong with the Whitebeard crew's second division commander. Meanwhile, Sabo the Revolutionary is suddenly feeling nostalgic. Pic cov, song lyrics, and story plot owned by me. The rest, I think you know what I mean.


_**Let It Go - Elsa(Idina Menzel), Frozen.**_

**Paraodied to One Piece**

* * *

"Why should I listen to you?" Ace glared at the blond in front of him. He's been brought on board to be offered to be one of their nakama? What the heck are they thinking? Why are they inviting someone who wants their captain's head to become one of them!?

"Because you're on our ship," simple. What a very simple answer. The freckled young man glared at the first division commander out of anger. The blond in front of him just stared at him calmly. "Come on, kid... You're not gonna continue your life like this, right?"

"Why are you so concerned about me?" this time, Ace's voice was not filled with anger. Instead it was filled with pure confusion. Curiosity overpowered him and he really wants to know what is their reason.

Marco carefully placed a hand on the younger pirate's shoulder. Luckily, the latter didn't budge. He just stayed there waiting for an answer from the elder.

Smiling, Marco smiled his widest smile.

"Having you, the silly stubborn and cocky rookie pirate on board would be fun! Or that's what Pops said when I last asked," he answered, not fading out his smile. Ace blinked at the elder.

Yesterday, this same man asked him if he was ever gonna stop, or something sounding like that. Today, that very same man is asking him join them. Heck. They're all mad.

But, how can he be fun? Ace? Fun? Really?

"Really?" crap. He didn't meant to ask that out loud. But well... It couldn't hurt to know.

Smiling wider, Marco replied to him, "Yep."

Tears start to threaten to embarrass the rookie in front of the man. Ace wiped it off quickly before running off to Whitebeard's room. Marco, feeling a bit surprised at that reaction, quickly reacted and chased that brat.

When he reached that huge door, he gulped before checking whether the door was locked or not. Right and left he turned the doorknob, it was locked. Excitement and curiousity took over his mind. What is that brat planning to do?

As for the situation inside the room, Ace just stood there silently in front of the big old man.

Laughing after hearing the kid's confession, his big hand ruffled Ace's already messy hair. That raven reminded him of someone but he didn't bother to know.

"Welcome to the family, Ace!" laughing harder, the man took Ace into a hug which shocked the young lad. He was never hugged like this by anyone other than a crazy old man and two little brothers.

Replying the hug with a really big smile and warm tears, the young man shouted in happiness,

"THANK YOU!"

* * *

It's been a decade since that incident. And he hadn't wrote to _them_ a single letter.

"Ace... Luffy. I hope both of you didn't know what had happened to me back then. Please don't worry about me," he would smile as usual right now, but nope. He's feeling so nostalgic and he misses both of his brothers so bad right now.

He just stand there and watch the snow fall and cover the land in white.

_"Be a smart good boy, Sabo! Make us, your parents feel proud!"_

_"Don't let us down, Sabo!"_

_"If you have enough time to waste on drawing this crap, you should have used it on learning!"_

_"We're your parents! We're the ones who've been raising you up since you were a baby! Be grateful!"_

"No," staring at the east, he glared at a certain far-away kingdom. He hated almost every moments he had to spend there. He was very glad to have Luffy and Ace around. Being with them meant so much to him. Being with his own family, guh, _family,_ he keeps on wondering how the heck he got himself born into a noble family. He'd rather be that Alabasta princess, Vivi's brother than being that Stella, Stelia gah! Whatever his name was's brother.

He regretted his existence as a noble's son. He regretted it but at the same time, grateful for it. If not for his awareness of a noble's flaws, he won't befriends with Ace and Luffy.

Walking up towards the peak of the mountain under that warm Revolutionary's clothing, Sabo just stared silently. The wind breeze were as if allowing him to climb up and it was also as if preventing him from going any further.

Taking a deep breathe,

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_

Sabo looked back at his snow-covered footprints.

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm one of them_

The man pulled the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

He gripped his pole tight and glared at the thin air.

_Can't bear it all, Hell knows I can't..._

_"SABO!" _Sabo shut his eyes painfully.

_Don't be friends with them, don't let others see!  
Be a good boy, you always have to be..._

He posed how clumsy his parents looked like when they lectured him.

xACEx

Marco and Thatch sat there staring at the weirdly-behaving friend. Ace stood in front of them with serious sad facial expression.

_Stay shut and hidden, for your own good sake... _Ace gritted his teeth hard after singing that part. Stupid scary haters!

xSabo&Acex

_But now why should I care? _The two men spread their arms looking at the Goa Kingdom, distant from them. They smugged at it.

xAcex

_Let it go... _Ace's left hand released a beautiful blooming red flame. _Let it go... _Ace did the same to his right hand.

_Can't hold it back anymore... _The freckled young man surpressed his flames before letting it bloom like a mini-firework on the deck of the Moby Dick - gaining attention from the crew members.

xSabox

_Let it go... _The blond swifted his pole to his left then to his right according to the rythm playing in his mind. _Let it go..._

_Turn away and slam the door..._ Sabo stomped his pole to the ground while singing to the sky with his happy grin.

He then dragged the end of his pole around him, drawing a semicircle - as if showing the line of border between his freedom and the troublesome noble life.

_I don't care... What they're going to say! _Sabo shouted at the distant despised kingdom's direction with a happy satisfied face.

Turning around and backfacing the east, he smirked. _Let the storm rage on..._

He then continued to walk.

xAcex

Red flames licking his body and the wind made it look bigger and more dangerous.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

More and more of the crew members gather on the deck to see what was Ace doing. Even their Pops got out to see the wonderful bloomings of the red flame.

Ace smirked at the east before jumping and bouncing around the deck pulling Marco by the hand and grinned at the confused commander.

_It's funny how coincidence... Turns out as your fate... _

Marco blinked before joining in the rythm. Thatch circled his index finger beside his head saying to himself the two were crazy.

Ace grinned wider.

_All the hatre that once feared me, can't get to me anymore..._

Frowning with a grin, that showed their second division commander is either too happy and excited or maybe crazy. Ace then ran around hopping like a happy little girl. His antics, cheered his Pops' heart. Today's a good day, perhaps.

_It's time to see, how far can I go_

Ace then stopped in his steps as he song the verse. He grinned with the dangerous glint in his eyes.

xSabox

Sabo gripped his pole tightly before smacking the tree, eventually making it falling down onto a growling tiger. How the heck did that tiger got to Baltigo is a mystery.

_To test! The limits.. And break through..._

He smirked before walking away.

xAcex

_No right, no wrong_

Ace stared in front of him, still keeping his smile. Marco raised an eyebrow to this. Everyone waited anxiously for the next event.

xSabox

_No rules for me... _

A woman came up the mountain chasing to the blond. She stopped a few steps behind Sabo who was singing and staring at the sky. She then blinked before smiling.

xAce&Sabox

_I'm free... !_

The two brothers shrieked out the two words in full excite and enthusiasm to the front of them.

xSabox

_Let it go... _Sabo's right leg stepped forward before running with his arms spread wide. _Let it go.. !_

He then jumped onto an abandoned ship and stood up at the head of the ship.

_Feel this breeze as I sail the seas..._

xAcex

_Let it go... _

Ace ran towards the side of his Pops and shot a beautifully blooming red flame from his right hand.

_Let it go..._

_You'll never see me cry! _Ace shouted at his front with a grin and slowly everyone finally understood what was the fault in Ace's brain.

He's just happy. Too happy.

xSabox

_Here I'll stand... _Sabo stood up straight with his head looking up.

_And here I'll stay... _He smiled to the ground.

xAcex

_Let the storm rage on..._

Ace grinned wider and wider while looking around.

xSabox

_My spirit rages to free... Unlike them.. _

The blond walked on the railings of the ship while being watched by the smiling woman.

xAcex

_My soul is flaming in burning hot flames all around..._

And Ace twisted around like a ballet dancer making a beautiful firework of his red flame dancing and blooming all over the deck. Somehow the deck wasn't on fire. The fire's on deck but it's... Never mind.

xAce&Sabox

_The three cups tied our three souls in... That strong bond..._

The two closed their eyes allowing the three cups of sake raised into the air-scene play in their mind.

xSabox

Then, Sabo stopped his movements and a scowl was on his face. He took a piece of wood which had curves almost resembling the Outlook's family symbol from the ground. He stared at it - or more like glaring.

_I'm never going back!_

He gripped the wood hard that it cracked.

_The past is in the past... ! _He then threw the wood away from the ship and let it buried in the white snow.

xAcex

_Let it go... _Ace lowered the left sleeve of his opened shirt ebfore lowering the other side. _Let it go..._

_Let the whole world know me..._

He spread his arms wide while looking up to the sky.

xSabox

Sabo took the cloak from his friend, Koala and grinned at it.

_Let it go... _He put it around his body before fully wearing it. _Let it go..._

He spread wide his arms and backfaced Koala who was rolling her eyes away - along with a smile - from the blond as he showed off how cool he looked like when he wore the cloak.

_That perfect boy is gone..._

Sabo turned around to face his friend.

_See me stand here..._

And then he ran to the side of the East but backfaced the direction.

_In the light of day..._

_Let the storm rage on... !_

He raised his pole and shouted out his lungs.

xAcex

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Ace smirked widely and his red flames bloomed from his skin. When it got bigger and bigger, the scene goes dark.

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished this! WOW! THESE FEELINGS! THEY FEEL SO GREAT! And I'm really proud of myselves for writing this out. Seriously, I like it myself! :D**

**I love this song. Can't get it out of my head for over a month now. XD**

**Well, I finally was able to watch Frozen. And wow. Imagine if it's Ace and Luffy and Elsa and Anna. That'd be... Wait. Don't steal that. I'll think I'll write that one out. XD**

**Should be fun... :D**

**Anyways, thanks for the review on the Do You Wanna Build A Snowman fic. I hope you enjoyed this one! Seriously talking - ahem, typing - I enjoyed it very much. :)**

**See ya! ;D!**


End file.
